


Secret Love

by aida_in_love



Series: More than a father [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is at college and studies really hard. But when he misses his foster dad and lover Harrison Wells at night, he calls him and accidently wakes him up. Harrison is mad and decides to have phone sex with Barry, but by his rules.</p>
<p>-<br/>This takes part in the 'more than a father'-verse, but it can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Secret Love 地下情](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958567) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Hi my dears, 
> 
> I know some of you wanted it, so here you go!  
> But this is not as long and fluffy as the first part.

Barry rubbed his tired eyes and exhaled loudly. He had been studying for three hours straight, more than six hours circadian, and he was more than exhausted. He stood up from his table and walked the few steps to his bed where he thought he’d fall asleep immediately. But a few seconds later he felt so empty and lonely that tears flooded his eyes.

Yes, it had been his own decision to not come home until the exams were over. And if he thought about it, he’d realize again that this was very clever and rational since he wasn’t able to study as much as he wanted when he was at home. It wasn’t Harrison’s fault. To the contrary, when Barry was at home, Harrison withdrew himself to give him his space and time to do the important stuff he needed to do.

But Barry was madly in love with his foster dad and as it always has been, he couldn’t stand to be near him without flirting with him. And seeing him not flirting back (even if that was really regardful) broke Barry’s heart every time a bit more.

So he had spent the last three weeks in his dorm, daydreaming about his dad and sometimes calling, but never daring to say what needed to be said.

 

Barry gripped his phone, but a glimpse to the clock made him hesitate. It was already past 2 am. His dad was already asleep, Barry was sure. With a deep breath, Barry decided to go through his pictures and to stare at that beautiful man.

"Damn", he breathed to himself with a sense of guilt as he opened his jeans and laid his right hand on his member. He looked at pictures of these blue eyes, these hands and started to move, but all he achieved was a slight erection. His cock couldn't be fooled, it wanted _his hands_ or at least a real _memory of his hands_ , but Barry was feeling so tired and he had been away for so long, that he couldn't even remember how their sex had been.

So he called him.

 

"You can't be serious", Harrison said and just hearing his voice caused Barry's cock to feel alive again.

"Daddy", Barry whispered and started to stroke himself.

"Did something happen?"

"I miss you."

"And you couldn't tell me that tomorrow morning?"

Barry smiled and rubbed himself harder. Hearing Harrison's voice was all he needed.

"Where are your hands, Barry?", Harrison asked because he was smart and knew his foster son.

"One hand is on the phone", Barry replied and stopped moving.

"And the other hand?"

"I miss you so much."

"No, Barry, no. I can't believe you woke me up just because you're horny", Harrison said angrily, whereupon Barry felt a warmth growing in his body.

"What are you wearing, Daddy?"

"What I'm-? Barry, little Barry …" Barry smiled and relaxed while his hand started to move again. "I told you I will never have phone sex or cam sex or anything."

Barry bit his lip and pressed his legs together.

"Are you listening to me or are you just jerking off?"

"Both."

"Barry, stop touching yourself, NOW."

Barry stopped it. There was something special in Harrison's voice, something magical that made Barry want to do everything he said.

"Okay, Daddy."

"Put that hand away and lay on your stomach."

Barry smiled in anticipation and did as his foster dad had said.

"I'm actually mad at you", Harrison said. "I'm mad at you because you're doing this to both of us. Not coming home, making us both feel bad and then waking me up in the middle of the night, although-"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you interrupted me."

Barry swallowed.

"Waking me up in the middle of the night although you could be right here, next to me. We could have real sex, but you didn't want that."

"I have to study and I can't do that when I'm home."

Barry waited for Harrison to say something, but he was silent.

"Daddy? Are you still there?"

"I am."

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

Harrison sighed.

"Well, what are you wearing?", Harrison asked and Barry started to grin.

 

"The green shirt you bought me, some blue jeans and still kinda my underwear."

"Get naked."

"I thought you won't-"

"I'm tired, I'm mad and I can't believe that you're behaving that disrespectful."

Barry blushed and hurried up to undress himself. He laid again on his stomach and gripped his phone.

"I'm naked."

"Well done."

Barry licked his lips and pressed his groin lightly against the mattress to get some friction.

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing."

"Are you prone?"

"Yes."

"I decided that, as punishment for you waking me up and upsetting me, you'll be on your back, not touching yourself and listen to me."

 

Barry turned around and felt goose pimples on his naked skin. He had always wanted his dad to punish him in any way, but Harrison had never given in. Now, the time has come. But how would that punishment look like if he wasn't even in the same room as him?

 

"Imagine you're here, with me. You wake me up at 2 am because of nothing, because you're a horny little boy and Daddy gets really angry."

Barry swallowed and clenched a fist with his free hand. Now he knew what the punishment was.

"You're all flirty, with your red cheeks and your hands around your cock, begging me to give any attention to it. But I won't."

Barry stared to his penis and reached his hand to it, but stopped then. He wasn't allowed to touch himself, so he wouldn't. He would be a good boy and obey. Like he always does.

"Because I have a very important meeting tomorrow and need my sleep-"

Barry swore silently to himself, he had forgotten about that.

"-and you were too horny to remember that. But now that I'm awake, I grip your hands and pull you on my bed. You smile, laugh, until you feel how angry I am and how hard I'm holding you."

Barry swallowed.

"I kiss you, just once, to remember you that I love you, before I turn you on your stomach, pull you over my lap and start to spank that little ass."

Barry took deep breaths. He had asked so many times for a spanking, Harrison had never wanted that. And now he was using that for a phone sex thing?

_Rude,_ Barry thought and tried to forget the feeling between his legs.

 

"How many do you want?"

"Huh?", Barry asked breathlessly.

"How many spanks do you deserve for waking me up, interrupting me and questioning my orders?"

Barry shook his head.

"I don't know. 20?"

"20? No, Barry boy, that's not enough. I hit you 30 times. You scream after the first five, because you had no clue how much it hurts. But it does. You start to cry, but you're such a good boy that you don't beg me to stop, although you can't think about something else than the overwhelming pain and that you want it to stop."

Barry closed his eyes and fisted the sheets beneath him.

"I hug you when I'm done, stroke your back, while you start to sob. You're whining in my arms like a baby. 'Sorry, Daddy', you say."

It became silent.

"Say it", Harrison whispered.

"Sorry, Daddy", Barry retorted with a hoarse voice.

"'Thanks for the spanking'."

"Thanks for the spanking", Barry breathed and hoped that it was over. That Harrison would allow him to jerk off now, because he was really aroused.

 

"I push you back on your stomach, grip the lube, slather my fingers and start to prepare you. Just a few thrusts, because you've been a bad boy and I want your ass and I want it to hurt. And if you're honest you want that too. Am I right?"

"Yes", Barry mumbled, "yes, Daddy."

"I hold your neck and press my cock against your entrance, holding still, asking you what you want."

"I want your cock, Daddy", Barry said as his hand found its way down his body, without that Barry could control it. "I want you to fuck me. Show me how angry you are. Make me your good boy again."

"I grip your hands and lay them on your back where I hold them still."

Barry suddenly remembered his own hand, that was really close to his member, so he gripped the sheets again, wanting to obey his man.

 

"And then I fuck you. You're barely prepared and it hurts like never before. And every time I hit your prostate, I also hit your aching ass and you scream. I don't even know why you're screaming because of the pain or the pleasure and you don't know it either. And you don't care. Because you're mine and you feel bad because you've been naughty. Right?"

"Right, Daddy", Barry breathed and swallowed again. His cock was so hard, so aroused, it was not just asking, it was screaming for his hand. For anything. But not for that kind of phone talk. Not when Barry wasn't allowed to touch himself.

 

"That's why you endure me fucking you like that. You let me hold your hands and not have you an orgasm because you're my boy. You listen to me, do what I say, because I own you. And when I turn you on your back, to sit on your stomach and jerk off, you even open your mouth, although you're crying, because I hurt you so much. But you still want my juice. You would still want my cock if I was spanking you for hours, am I right?"

Barry was trembling with excitement.

"You're right", he whispered and pinched his own nipple, to stop thinking about masturbating.

"And now, since you swallowed my cum, I kiss your forehead, stroke your hair and lay down by your side. You're tired, exhausted, because I have used your body really bad, then you feel a fingertip on your aching cock."

_Please don't!,_ Barry thought, looked at his own cock and then to the ceiling. He wanted to put his phone away, to not hear these arousing words, but Harrison wanted him to listen to his voice, so he simply had to.

"You want to come, don't you?"

"Yes!", Barry said with despair.

"Say it."

"Please, Daddy. Let me come. Let me come, I beg you!"

"But all you feel is the light fingertip that strokes your shaft again and again and again. And you almost start to cry, when you ask once more:"

"Please, may I?", Barry wanted to know.

"'No', I reply, but don't remove my finger. In fact, I keep stroking you, until you fall asleep, because you're too weary."

 

Barry took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"That phone sex was fun, wasn't it?", Harrison asked, while Barry could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Daddy, I learned my lesson-"

"You won't touch yourself tonight, Barry."

Barry turned on his side and pulled his legs against his body, pressing his cock a bit against his stomach. He knew that Harrison's words were untouchable. Once he made a decision, he won't change it so soon.

"Please", Barry begged and felt miserable by doing it. He felt humiliated and that somehow made him even more lustful.

"No."

Barry sighed.

"And now sleep, I'm sure you've studied 7 hours today."

"Nine", Barry corrected him.

"You see? Sleep! Good night."

"Wait, don't hang in!", Barry said with a high pitched voice.

"What?"

"I would really like a spanking one day", Barry replied with a grin and closed his eyes when he heard Harrison's laugh. This man's laugh was beautiful. He was beautiful. Barry had no clue how he deserved him.

"I would never have sex with you like that."

"We'll see", Barry laughed. "The next time when I'm home, I'll sneak to your bed at 2 am."

"I love you", Harrison said.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

"Barry?"

"Hm?"

"You haven't told anyone about us, have you?"

Barry felt suddenly how a sad shiver came over his body and took away some of his horniness.

"No. Although I don't understand. I mean, I'm not adopted."

"Taking care for a child does not mean having sex with it."

With a sigh, Barry closed his eyes.

"We love each other."

"It's still not allowed. And I'm so much older."

"I got it", Barry mumbled. "It's our secret."

"Smart boy", Harrison praised, but somehow, his words couldn't reach Barry. "And now continue to dream about me, but don't masturbate, okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

Harrison was too tired to realize that Barry had called him _dad_ , instead of _daddy_.

"Good night", Harrison said. "And don't study so much. That's not healthy. And you're smart enough, who do you want to impress?"

"You, of course."

Again, Barry heard the most beautiful laugh on earth, but this time, it made him feel bad.

"Good night", Harrison breathed and ended the call. Barry laid his phone aside and felt even sadder and lonelier than minutes before.

Yes, he had enjoyed the dirty talk and not touching himself was an agony and yet fun. But what really hurt Barry was being remembered that no one of his friends, no one of Harrison's friends would ever know about them. Barry loved his foster dad so much, he wanted to scream it out loud, tell it everyone, post in on facebook. But since Harrison would probably go to jail for it, he stayed silent and felt tears running down his temples while he decided to go home next weekend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it as much as the first part, although the end is kinda sad. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment
> 
> XO  
> Aida


End file.
